


Вы что, больные?

by Lidia_Lada



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia_Lada/pseuds/Lidia_Lada
Summary: — Вы что, этим будете заниматься прямо тут?! — удивленно спросил Микеланджело.— Именно. Прямо здесь. Лео, готов? — Оливия широко улыбнулась.— Всегда готов, — ответил Леонардо, хитро улыбаясь.





	Вы что, больные?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Are you NUTS?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424792) by [Lidia_Lada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia_Lada/pseuds/Lidia_Lada)
  * Inspired by [Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368746) by [Lidia_Lada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia_Lada/pseuds/Lidia_Lada). 



> Не знаю, какая муха укусила. Это такая себе зарисовка-вбоквел к "Воспоминаниям".  
> Не выставляю предупреждения и жанры. Ибо секрет =Р

— Лео, посмотри, — обратилась к мутанту подошедшая Оливия. — Как тебе это?  
В руках у неё был планшет, дисплеем развернутый к черепахе. Сам же мутант сидел в медитативной позе на запаянном срезе трубы. Это было традиционное место для медитаций Сплинтера и Леонардо.  
Черепаха медленно открыл глаза.  
«Как он это делает?!» — подумала девушка. Вот как самые обычные жесты и движения Лео всегда выглядят так изумительно и возбуждающе?! Глубокие, как озера, синие глаза быстро приковали взгляд Олив. Она подала свое устройство Леонардо.  
— Это выглядит на первый взгляд просто… — черепаха пролистал открытую страничку до конца. — Ты уверена, что стоит? — спросил Леонардо.  
— Уверена, — воодушевленно воскликнула девушка и умчалась в сторону кухни. Она положила гаджет на обеденный стол и направилась к плите готовить чай.

Вдруг мимо пронеслось нечто зеленое и резко остановилось рядом со столом.  
— О, надо же! — прозвучал голос.  
— Майки, смотреть чужие вещи без позволения неприлично, — сказал Донателло, поднимаясь из гаража.  
— Донни, но ты посмотри. Это камасутра какая-то…  
— А ты с ней знаком? — удивленно спросил черепаха в фиолетовой повязке. Голос его дрогнул и стал тихим.  
— Да кто не знаком с ней? — отмахнулся младший. И только потом понял, что ляпнул, когда увидел ошарашенный взгляд у Донателло и заинтересованный у Оливки. — Ой, я не это имел в виду… — сконфуженно попытался оправдаться Микеланджело и резко сменил тему: — А такое возможно? — он протянул планшет в сторону брата.

Донателло приблизился и посмотрел на Ливи, которая с интересом наблюдала разворачивающуюся сцену. Она кивнула, давая разрешение. У неё практически не было секретов от Дона.  
Черепаха с фиолетовой повязкой взял гаджет и задумался на секунду.  
— Теоретически… черепахе выполнить такое возможно.  
— Что возможно? — раздался низкий голос четвертого черепахи, который с наигранным равнодушием на лице смотрел на дисплей через плечо брата. — Делать вам нечего, ребята?  
— Почему нечего? — ответила девушка. — Как раз есть чего, — она кивнула на планшет.

На кухню в этот момент поднимался Леонардо, который как раз закончил последнее упражнение своей медитации.  
— Вы что, этим будете заниматься прямо тут?! — удивленно спросил Микеланджело, глядя то на брата, то на сестрицу.  
Ливия широко улыбнулась. Не каждый день увидишь мастера нунчак с отвисшей до такой степени челюстью.  
— Именно! Прямо здесь. Лео, готов?  
— Всегда готов, — ответил черепаха в синей повязке, хитро улыбаясь, отодвигая стол в сторону. — А ты разогрелась?  
— Конечно, — кивнула Оливия.  
— Вы ненормальные… — пробормотал темперамент.

— Бро, а когда ты этому научился? — внезапно спросил самый младший из братьев.  
— Я еще это не практиковал.

Леонардо и Оливия поспешили занять свои позиции, но вдруг девушка заговорила:  
— Донни, поможешь?  
— Ч…что? — опешил черепаха. — Нет, не надо впутывать меня в ваши дела… — растерянно сказал мутант.  
— Да ты только время засеки, — невозмутимо скомандовала девушка даже без тени стыда. — Раф, хочешь присоединиться?  
— Это даже интересно, — кивнул Лео, соглашаясь со словами Олив.  
— Вы что, больные? Извращением попахивает, — с вызовом бросил мутант с красной повязкой.

Лео и Олив пожали плечами и таки заняли свои места. Когда девушка опустилась на колени, поставив руки перед собой, то, повернув голову, спросила у Рафаэля:  
— Раф, а чем тебе не угодила Маюрасана?

**Author's Note:**

> Маюрасана: <http://www.bodybuild.ru/img/jogi-nazyvajut-jetu-pozu-2678.jpg>


End file.
